<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Legend of the Stablehand by Ashrel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27050485">Legend of the Stablehand</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashrel/pseuds/Ashrel'>Ashrel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crack, Horses, and other things that aren't horses, embry needs a break</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:00:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>614</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27050485</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashrel/pseuds/Ashrel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There was a legend passed along the various stables that littered Hyrule. Embry was a non-believer, until this young boy had come along.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Legend of the Stablehand</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Among the various stables that littered Hyrule’s landscape, there was passed along a legend.</p><p>A legend about a mysterious creature that was rumored to be even worse than Calamity Ganon himself.</p><p>Embry, a humble stablehand who had worked at Outskirt Stable near Satori Mountain, was a non-believer of the legend. After all, there had been no sightings of any mysterious figure, and it was most likely just a rumor made to attract travelers.</p><p>Of course, all this was disproven as he saw a short, blonde-haired hylian ride up to the stable. It wasn’t the hylian himself, or even his steed that was unusual, so Embry didn’t think too much of it, instead opting to greet him with his normal spiel.</p><p>“Welcome! Welcome to our fine stable! Do you want to register a horse? Take one out for a ride?” The hylian - quite rudely - didn’t respond, walking off.</p><p>Embry groaned inside, but left it alone, used to quiet travelers. That very night, among the rumor mill, he heard the other nearby stable, Tabantha Bridge Stable, had experienced something wild.</p><p>“This hylian rode up on a deer! I don’t know how he managed to tame it or ride it, but he looked up at me and was expecting me to board it! Of course, my reaction was to tell this kid that we only board horses, and the deer was obviously not a horse, but he looked like he had thought we would! I tell you, the travelers these days!”</p><p>Embry didn’t give it much thought, but was curious enough to eavesdrop the next evening when he overheard two travelers talking in their stable.</p><p>“Apparently at another stable, there was this kid who tried to board a monster! You know, up in the Hebra region? He rode up on a skeleton horse, and tried to register it as a steed! He even had a name for it and everything. The stable wouldn’t board it because it was a monster, and it crumbled away in the daylight. The kid looked so devastated.”</p><p>This was starting to get slightly worrying. Embry might have forgotten the entire thing if not for the fact that, during Thursday, he was leaning on the counter when the same kid from a couple of weeks ago rode up. This would have not been weird (because travelers often came back to stables) if not for the GLOWING deer/horse he was riding.</p><p>He turned to Embry, expectant in his request to have this steed boarded, when Embry saw it and exploded.</p><p>“W-what is that?!” There’s no way... “Can that thing be the Lord of the Mountain?!”</p><p>The kid looked confused, because it did look like a horse, after all.</p><p>“Why in Hylia’s name would you bring something like that here? We’ll all be cursed!” The boy looked disappointed, before riding off.</p><p>Embry let out a sigh of relief. Who had that kid been? Could he have been the kid the others had been talking about? Maybe this was more than a rumor.</p><p>He was proved right when later that week, the hylian rode up on a guardian. Apparently he had managed to ride it by standing on its head, and walking in the opposite direction that he wanted the guardian to move.</p><p>He had been terrified as the guardian walked off in the opposite direction, the kid whooping at the top of his lungs.</p><p>And one of his assistants swore that they had seen the same boy screaming as he mounted a lynel and was taken on a joyride down the path.</p><p>Embry might have been a non-believer, but this was proof. And this kid was banned from their stable forever because of it</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>